Stockholm
by MinnieBSB
Summary: Olivia goes to a bar after work to forget about the day, but what happens when she reunites with an old friend?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

Olivia sat at a bar only a few blocks from her apartment, nursing her third drink. Drunk was not her goal, only a nice buzz to ease the pain of the day. The cases only got worse, and she was learning that there wasn't actually a way to cope with she could do was get the criminals off of the streets, and pray that more wouldn't act out. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze. Expecting Elliot, she turned towards the man with a soft smile, gasping as she was greeted with a different, but familiar face.

"Olivia Benson, I knew it was you! Beautiful as ever" The man complimented. Olivia stood and wrapped her arms around him, squirming and letting out a squeal when he tickled her sides.

"Same old Mickey Sherman I see" She teased. "Where the hell have you been? It's like you dropped off the planet after high school". She sat back down and grabbed his hand so that he would sit next to her. He ordered them another round, winking at the bartender.

"So what have you been up to for the last fifteen years?" Mickey asked.

"Well you know, college, the academy, becoming a detective. The usual. You?"

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy, Liv" He said as he placed his hand on her back, moving it in small circles. Something that resembled a pur came from Olivia's throat. His touch was as soothing as she remembered.

"You never mentioned a husband or kids" He observed.

"Yeah..What can I say? I'm married to the job" She joked.

"That doesn't sound like the same Olivia from high school. You wanted the whole package".

Olivia sipped her drink, not realizing that she was leaning into Mickey even more. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she was feeling very tired now. Her body wanted nothing more than to plop down on a bed, but she was enjoying catching up with an old friend...and lover.

"Don't worry my plan didn't work out either. I'm a pharmacist and I've been divorced for six years".

"I'm so sorry" Olivia said, giving his thigh a comforting squeeze. Their eyes were locked in a comforting stare, bringing a soft smile to Olivia's face.

"I've missed you Mickey" She confessed quietly.

"I've missed you, too". They stayed that way for several moments before Mickey broke the silence.

"Do you want to go for a stroll?"

She nodded, watching in awe as he threw some cash down on the bar to cover both of their tabs for the evening. They walked out hand-in-hand, but after a moment Mickey put his arm around her shoulders.

"Still like a nice walk to clear your head, Mick?"

"Well, this one isn't meant to clear _my_ head".

"What does that mean?"

He took a quick look around, making sure that they were in the right spot. He swiftly yanked a cloth from his pocket, using it to cover her mouth and nose. Olivia reached for her gun, but remembered that it was locked up in her apartment. She tried to fight him, managing to elbow him in the gut, but it was too late. Her eyes began to close no matter how much she tried to refuse them. She felt her body relax and Mickey lift her over his shoulders. Then it all went black.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. This is good for both of us, I promise" Mickey said as he buckled her up in the passenger seat. He grabbed a few things from the basket in the back seat, doing his best to disguise a sleeping Olivia. Once the blonde wig, the glasses, and some dark lipstick was on, he got in the driver's seat. He pulled a small blanket up from the back seat, covering her so that it would look like she was sleeping.

"We're worth it, baby" He whispered as he drove off, leaving Manhattan for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Slivers of sunshine entered the room, making Olivia stir. It had been years since she slept so well, and she wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"Five more minutes" She whined as she curled into the fetal position. Something cold on her ankle forced her eyes open. The blanket was frantically thrown off, revealing a metal brace on her left ankle. A chain was attached to her new accessory, but she couldn't tell where it ended.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she walked around the bed. The chain was quite lengthy, giving her access to the entire room. Upon inspection, she discovered that the chain was bolted into the wall next to the bed. The door to her left caught her attention. She cracked it open, peeking inside. It was only a bathroom. She noticed a cut had been made so that the chain could go with her and the door could close. The bed she had climbed out of was absolutely stunning. It was an old four post canopy bed with a deep red comforter set. If she weren't confused and trying to understand her situation, she would appreciate the wonderful accommodations. A breeze came through the window, running down her spine. It only occured to check her ensemble then. Instead of the slacks and button down shirt she had left work in, she was wearing a matching set of plaid pajamas.

"What is going on?" She asked herself. The last thing that she could remember was leaving work and the rest was all a blur.

A soft knock made her jump. Reaching for her gun, she was reminded of her situation. She grabbed the nearest heavy object, the bedside lamp, and slowly made her way towards the door. It opened and she was ready to swing, but it only opened enough for a tray of food to be pushed into the room.

"Wait!" Olivia yelled as the door slammed shut. The sound of retreating steps echoed through the hall, leaving her alone once again. Deciding that she was safe for now, she put the lamp back in its rightful place. The food tray sat on the floor for several minutes, but it smelled too good to ignore. Besides, she would have to keep her energy up in case they came back. She took the tray over to the bed, surprised to find a piece of paper under the plate. It was a letter.

 _My Dearest Bumble B,_

 _I know you're confused right now, but try to relax. I made you your favorite since I can't leave work for lunch today. There are more snacks and drinks in the end table. We'll talk in due time, I promise. Enjoy yourself and don't do anything rash._

 _-Your first lover_

"My first lover?" She repeated. It couldn't be, he would never...Suddenly her appetite was gone. She had nothing to worry about because Elliot and the guys would know that she was missing. They would find her and she would be back on the job in no time.

*Precinct*

Elliot called Olivia twice, growing even more anxious when he didn't get an answer. Something felt very wrong. He decided to go straight to the captain about it.

"I just got a text from her this morning" The captain reassured his detective. "She requested a leave starting today. She said that the last case hit her harder than usual, so she needed some time to reset. She requested no phone calls and some privacy".

Shocked didn't even begin to describe how Elliot felt. They were partners. They told each other everything... How could she leave without a word, especially to him?

"Um...okay" He said as he left the office, staring at her desk as he made his way through the squad room. Olivia was gone, but she would be back.

*Olivia's location*

According to the clock on the wall, it was half-past twelve. Olivia hadn't touched a single thing on her plate, refusing to eat the forbidden fruit. So what if chocolate chip pancakes were her favorite? No way in hell would she eat them, especially because they were heart shaped. The rest of her morning had been spent inspecting and investigating the room, searching for any possible escape routes. Unfortunately, the only possibilities were the window, which had bars in it and revealed that she was on the second floor of the building, and the door, but she wasn't strong enough to break it down. Time would give her a way out. She rolled her eyes before taking a bite of the pancake, trying not to moan at how delicious it was.

"Bastard" She cursed with a full mouth.

The worst part of the whole ordeal was that Mickey could do this to her. He _did_ do this to her. He took her away from her home and locked her in an unfamiliar bedroom. Her memory from the previous night was coming back in bits and pieces, but she wished that she could forget it. Mickey had broken her heart fifteen years ago, and now he was back and ruining her life in a completely different way. For now, all she could do was sit and wait, the thing that Olivia Benson struggled to do the most.

 **AN: Thank you for the support! I hope you enjoyed, and maybe leave a review? Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey watched as Olivia read the magazine that he had given her, shivering despite the blanket that covered her lap. He closed the window, making sure no more October night air crept into the room. At first, he was worried that Olivia would try to kill him as soon as he stepped in the room, but thankfully that wasn't the case. She looked up at him for a moment, but turned her attention back to the magazine.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's there to talk about? You kidnapped me, my squad will find me, and you will rot in prison" She growled as she closed the magazine.

Mickey chose to ignore her little dig and opened the closet door to get something.

"I know that you've had this since the third grade, and I wasn't about to separate you two". Olivia looked over to see what he was talking about. She gasped, but smiled.

"Give me" She ordered as she opened her arms. Mickey shook his head, gesturing for her to lay down. She sighed and did as he wanted, trying not to smile when he tucked her in. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before running his fingers through her wavy locks. She let out a content sigh, but then it hit her.

"You broke into my apartment _and_ kidnapped me! Get the hell away from me!" She pushed him away from her, knocking him to the ground. She jumped out of the bed, running towards the door. Her fingertips brushed the knob, but the chain attached to her ankle wouldn't allow her to get close enough. Suddenly, she was yanked back by the chain making her fall with no time to brace herself. She yelped in pain, feeling blood trickling from her chin.

"Son of a bitch" She hissed. He grabbed her by the hips, turning her over so that she was on her back. Olivia tried to swing at him, but he pinned her arms down.

"Get off of me" She yelled as she kicked her legs.

"Olivia, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, baby" He whispered into her ear.

"I am NOT your baby" She reminded as she tried to catch her breath.

Mickey used one hand to cup her cheek while the other held her arms down.

"Yes, you are. I know that I've made some mistakes Bumble B but-"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed. Channeling every ounce of her strength, she forced her body up, knocking him off of her. She ran into the bathroom, using her body to hold the door shut.

"What do you want from me?" She asked through the door. Mickey rested against the opposite side of the door, trying to calm himself.

"We're meant for each other, Olivia. I made the mistake of leaving you once. I'm never letting you go again. You can hit me, try to run, and scream all you want because nothing can separate us".

Olivia slid down the door, sitting on the cold tile floor. Her head dropped into her hands as she cried silent tears.

"Olivia, I will never hurt you" Mickey promised.

"I know that you think I'm crazy, but I love you too much to risk losing you".

Olivia's tears turned into full-on sobs, feeling truly helpless.

"I can hear you crying" Mickey said as he pushed the door open enough to squeeze himself in. He crouched down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Bumble B, let me clean up that cut".

He stood up and went to the medicine cabinet, retrieving a cotton ball and peroxide. He used one hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Thousands of memories flooded her mind and it was too much. A fresh batch of tears made it's way down her cheeks, but Mickey wiped them away. He poured some peroxide on the cotton ball and placed it over the cut.

"It's alright, Liv. We'll get you all cleaned up and into bed" He cooed as he got every trace of blood off of her face. "I'll make us some dinner and we can eat in bed".

Olivia could feel the bile rising. How could he speak as if they were happily in love? He took her from her home! Before she could stop herself, she began to throw up. Mickey grabbed the trashcan, holding it up for her. It didn't take long for her to finish, but Mickey insisted on taking her temperature. Once he found out that it was normal, he helped her up and led her back to bed.

"Just relax, and I'll go make dinner".

"Not hungry" She mumbled. "I just want to rest".

"Then I'll rest with you" He insisted.

"No" Olivia said firmly. "Leave me alone".

"No" Mickey retorted as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't call the shots anymore. I know what's good for you, and you shouldn't be alone right now".

Olivia rolled her eyes and threw the covers over herself. Mickey laid down next to her, leaving little to no space between them.

"I missed this" He sighed as he rubbed her back through the blankets.

"Don't" She warned.

"Liv, I know it's hard, but you'll get used to me taking care of you".

Olivia closed her eyes, deciding that it was easier to be quiet and try to sleep. Despite her anxious and stressed state, it didn't take long for Olivia to fall asleep. Mickey watched intently as she slumbered, smiling at how beautiful she was. Time had only made her even more breathtaking.

*Stabler Residence*

Elliot couldn't sleep. He had been in bed for two hours, but his eyes hadn't closed once. Cragen had sent him home early, insisting that it would help clear his head. If only his boss knew that clearing his head was impossible. He could never stop thinking about Olivia. He had called her once more when he got home, but again all he got was her voicemail. She was serious about leaving the real world behind for a bit. Kathy stretched in her sleep, snuggling into him for warmth. Cragen was right though, he had to clear his head and focus on the job and his family. Olivia would speak to him when she was ready, and he couldn't rush that.

 **AN: Hello there! Thank you for your support, I love hearing it! I just wanted to explain Mickey's nickname for Olivia quickly. I thought it was a clever play on bumble bee, but someone pm'd me asking if I knew that I spelled "bee" wrong. It's Bumble B, the "B" standing for Benson. I love getting questions and feedback, so don't be shy! Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was day four and Olivia was doing everything in her power to drive Mickey insane. He claimed that his only will was to take care of her, so what if she didn't take care of herself? The first thing she had done to make him angry was to wear the same pajamas that he had put her in the first night. He showed her the closet that he had stocked with beautiful items, but she refused to wear them. Then came the hunger strike . Twice a day Mickey would push a tray of food into the room with a note attached, but she refused to take a single bite. Each note was like a desperate plea, begging her to eat and take care of herself. She'd crumple each one and throw it at the door, wishing that she could throw it in his face instead. Finally, the piece de resistance of her protest, completely neglecting her personal hygiene. The tub was bone dry, and the deodorant and toothbrush that he had purchased were unopened. Of course she felt disgusting, but her pride outweighed her disgust. Mickey had always been a freak when it comes to personal cleanliness, taking at least two showers a day, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until he cracked.

*Precinct*

Elliot looked down at his phone, debating whether or not he should send her a text. Four days was plenty of time to reset. Maybe she'd at least answer him today.

"Elliot and Fin, we have a vic down at Mercy, go" Cragen ordered.

Elliot sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket, putting his thoughts on hold.

"Have you heard from Benson?" Fn asked as they rode the elevator down.

Elliot shook his head. "Not a peep".

"Maybe she's thinking about transferring units".

"No" Elliot said a little louder than he intended. "No" He repeated. "She would never leave the unit, especially because-"

"Because you can't function without ruining every chance she has at happiness so she'll keep pinning after you?" Fin interrupted.

Elliot glared at the detective. "Are you saying she's trying to leave because I'm preventing her from being happy? She is happy!" Elliot defended.

"You're so content to have her chasing you like a little puppy that you don't even see how much she's missing out on. You scare off every man that looks at her".

"I scare off the men that-"

"Aren't you".

Elliot's anger had been boiling throughout the conversation, but Fin had finally pushed him over the edge. Elliot lunged at the fellow officer, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him against the wall of the elevator. What he didn't expect was Fin's fist to get him on the nose, starting a full-blown war. The elevator opened, but that wasn't enough to break up the brawl. Several uniformed officers worked to pull the two apart. Elliot was taken back up to Cragen's office, telling him exactly how much he had messed up.

*The Bedroom*

Olivia stood in front of the door, knowing that in two minutes Mickey would arrive with dinner. A soft knock on the door made her smirk. He was always right on time. She grabbed the tray from his hands and threw it directly on the floor.

"Oops" She said with a big smile. She watched as Mickey's expression turned from blank to furious. He stormed into the bedroom, knocking her over in the process.

"That's enough, Olivia. Things are going to change around here. You are going to do as I say, and you are going to like it".

Before she could stand, he grabbed the chain, pulling her towards the bathroom. She managed to grasp the bed frame, making it near impossible to drag her any further.

"Let go, Liv" He growled in frustration.

"Or what?" She taunted. Mickey bent over and took a hand full of her hair, yanking on it until she let go of the wooden frame. He then took hold of her wrist, forcing her to stand and follow him. The bathroom door was closed behind him and Olivia knew that he had the upperhand here.

"Undress" He said after a long moment. She stared at him blankly.

"I said undress" He repeated.

"What if I don't?" She challenged.

"Then I'll do it".

Olivia turned around and started to give him the satisfaction of seeing her chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked as she reached the final button.

"I just want you to get a shower" He sighed. "You're starting to smell".

"If I promise to get a shower and put on clean clothes will you do something for me?"

"What?" He asked.

"Tell me where we are".

She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing that he was thinking about it. Out of all the things she could have requested, this was rather small.

"Shower, change, and eat dinner with me. Then I'll tell you". He bent over and grabbed the bottom of her left pant leg, making her jump as he pulled it. What she hadn't realized was that there were snaps going all the way up the left side so that she could change without being unchained.

"I'll wait outside" Mickey said as he left the bathroom.

*Stabler Residence*

"Elliot, can you please pass me the salt?" Kathy asked for the third time, trying to keep her composure in front of the children. Elliot was staring at the wall behind her, lost in space. He hadn't even picked up his fork. Kathleen looked over at her father and rolled her eyes, reaching for the salt and handing it to her mother.

"Dad's broken" Dickie joked.

"I uh, I'm going upstairs. Not feeling well…" Elliot said, ignoring the stares from his children. Kathy groaned and followed her husband. She slammed the door behind them.

"What is your problem?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing" He lied.

"You would tell me if I were tall, brunette, and had a badge" Kathy retorted.

"Don't bring her into this".

"This is all about her!"

Elliot grabbed his coat and keys.

"Where are you going now?" Kathy asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Out".

 **AN: Thank you so much for your support! Leave a review! Love y'all!**


End file.
